enseñando matematicas
by zack engel
Summary: arthur es el tutor de alfred, y como alfred no es bueno con las formulas, arthur tendrá que poner de lo suyo  para que alfred  aprenda/ AU gakuen UK x US


**hola que tal, bueno aqui les traigo mi primer fick, de un capitulo a ver que opinan...**

**pareja: **Arthur x Alfred

**Disclaimer: ** hetalia no me pertenece, si no otro gallo cantaria

**Advertencias: ** sexo en la biblioteca(?)

* * *

><p>Eran las siete de la tarde y Arthur ya estaba agotado pero tenía que hacer algo más antes de poder irse a su casa y comer el delicioso almuerzo que su madre siempre le tenía listo, ya que no dejaba que él se acercara a la cocina por alguna extraña razón.<p>

Guardo sus cosas tranquilamente y volvió a mirar el reloj de la sala del consejo estudiantil y noto que eran las 19: 05, volvió a suspirar y tomo su bolso para dirigirse a la biblioteca, realmente ya le estaba cansando esta situación, el hacer tiempo hasta las 19:00 y luego enseñarle a un estúpido alguna materia le cansaba de sobremanera, pero lo hacía solamente porque el chico le gustaba y quería que este pasara más tiempo con él, aunque fuera por una estúpida causa.

Entro a la biblioteca y saludo a la señora que aparentemente se veía un poco afligida, y como vio que el estúpido yankee aún no llegaba decidió que ver que el pasaba a esta. Es por eso que se acercó a la señora posándose al frente del mostrador y la saludo con una sonrisa.

-mucho gusto señora, veo que le pasa algo, le gustaría decirme-dijo Arthur con su actitud de caballero-podría decirme si gusta

-o Arthur que bueno verte por aquí, me gustaría pedirte un favor-dijo intentando hacer una sonrisa-es que hoy me tengo que ir más temprano, pero se debe cerrar a las nueve, y tú siempre estás aquí con tu amigo

-oh…. Si quiere nosotros podemos estudiar en la sala del concejo… o si fuera posible me dejaría la llave, es que no quiero que la destruya-dijo un poco afligido, no quería a ese idiota en aquella sala-después me encargo yo personalmente de pasarle la llave

-solo si puedes pasarme las llaves en la mañana te puedo dejar la llave, si no tendré que pedirte que se vayan a otro lugar- dijo apenada porque no quería dejar a Arthur a su deriva

-claro! Yo se la paso, valla no más-dijo con una sonrisa de suplica

Cuando la señora se fue suspiro y se recostó en el mostrador, y sonrió con un poco de lujuria, pensando que ahora si estaría a solas con aquel inocente y estúpido capitán de basquetball , podría hacerle lo que quisiese tal vez darle una enseñanza de que esa estúpida chica no valía nada comparado con el tesoro británico, porque si, él era un tesoro por el cual todos querían un poco aunque lo ocultaban con sus burlas a sus cejas o el miedo que sentían e su presencia. Suspiro fuerte y se sentó en una de las mesas en la cual los chicos estudiaban a veces y se cruzó de piernas, preguntándose cuando llegaría el idiota aquel. Miro por la ventana viendo la luz de la luna y se quedó hipnotizado por su belleza.

Pasaron los minutos y sintió que la puerta se abría dando paso a otra luz, hiso una sonrisa y miro en dirección de su acompañante, notando que hoy se veía peculiarmente sexy, ya que vestía todo desordenadamente con sus short del equipo, la camisa levemente desabrochada, sus cabellos revueltos con un pequeño mechón sobresaliente, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus lentes muy mal puestos. Lo vio respirar afligido y que este cerrara la puerta para luego acercarse a Arthur hasta quedar sentado o echado mejor dicho en la silla que estaba al frente de Arthur.

-lo siento… realmente quería llegar temprano, pero el entrenamiento termino tarde además que como soy el capitán tengo que irme de los últimos y luego tuve que ir a cambiarme y no llega Emily queriendo hablar conmigo haciendo que me retrasase además que como ves no pude cambiarme de ropa y tú sabes que siempre me baño ahora estoy todo sudado y tú me alegaras de que huelo mal a comparación de ti que estas más lindo que ayer bueno no quiero decirte que te ves lindo más bien sexy oye espera siempre me haces decir cosas como estas me siento un poco gay bueno tu entiendes ah! Mejor dejemos de hablar y estudiemos que no quiero dejar mi equipo tu sabes por eso estamos aquí y después vamos a comer una hamburguesa- cuando termino de hablar respiro hondo por toda esa palabrería y mucho más rojo de lo que estaba esperando que el chico no le hubiera entendido nada

Arthur parpadeo varias veces antes de comprender algo de lo que había dicho, ósea claramente había entendido que se refería a él como sexy y lindo porque su comprensión era elevada y además que siempre que hablaban de él su oreja escuchaba atentamente. Sonrió de lado y doblo la cabeza observando detenidamente al chico que no paraba de estar sonrojado observándolo

-se supone que debemos estudiar matemáticas, pero creo que te puedo dar clases de biología si gustas-dijo separando sus piernas, dejando una apoyada entre las piernas de Alfred y la otra apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, al lado del cuello del chico- aunque también puede ser historia

-mmm…. Venga estudiemos matemáticas y dejemos los juegos-dijo desviando la vista y removiéndose en su lugar

-pero a ti te gustan los juegos Alfred-dijo acompañado de una risilla ya que siempre sacaba este lado de Alfred. Se alejó del chico y se sentó en una silla al lado de el-bueno saca tus cuadernos yankee y dime lo que no entiendes

Cuando Arthur se sentó a su lado Alfred dio un gran suspiro y saco el cuaderno y estuche de su mochila que tenía muchos parches de la bandera de estados unidos. Arthur le enseño las formulas e incluso le ayudo a hacer sus ejercicios tomando su mano por detrás y hacerlo lentamente solo para que el entendiera y luego dejo a Alfred hacer los ejercicios solo mientras el leía unos documentos del concejo estudiantil y le miraba de vez en cuando, notando que estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Sonrió de lado y dio un fuerte suspiro para luego recostarse en la mesa.

Pasaron unas horas y Alfred al fin pudo terminar todos los ejercicios de matemática haciendo que se estirara y pegara un fuerte grito despertando a Arthur de un salto.

-what happens?... oo shit Alfred! do not shout like that! –dijo malhumorado rascándose la cabeza y luego se puso unos lentes para revisar los ejercicios-okey, not so bad, pero puedes hacerlo mejor si lo haces así en la prueba mi carrera de tutor queda arruinada

-_se ve tan jodidamente sexy con esos lentes, que me dan ganas de violarlo-penso Alfred con un notorio sonrojo y removiéndose en su silla-_no seas tan duro! lo hice lo mejor que pude-dijo haciendo un puchero-I'm tired and I can not learn the damn formula!

-tienes problemas con esta "(a+b)²= a²+ 2ab + b²" git es la más fácil de todas-dijo agachando la cabeza sin saber cómo enseñarle- podrías centrar tu maldita cabeza-dijo viéndolo notando que tenía un extraño sonrojo, pero no sabía por que

-no puedo hacerlo! No si es que te quedas dormido! Me desconcentras Arthur! Eres condenadamente sex... eres un distractor además quiero una hamburguesa!

-ahh? Deja de decir incoherencias o si n…. –entonces Arthur sonrió de lado y se le ocurrió una idea- Alfred quieres decirme como se llama tu amiguita- dijo posando su mano en el hombro de Alfred

-ahh….se… se lla-llama…-se puso nervioso y su sonrojo nació nuevamente-no crees que ya es tarde hace un poco de frio… nos vamos

-no cambies el tema Alfred-se acerca más a el-ya sé cómo aprenderás esta maldita formula

-no juegues además… no te creas el dominante Arthur-dijo con una sonrisa atrayendo a Arthur a su cuerpo para que se sentara encima suyo- soy más peligroso que tu

-baka! Será mejor que te prepares, menos mal que no querías

En eso los dos se empiezan a besar apasionadamente juntando sus lenguas y haciendo una competencia por quien llevaba el control mientras que sus manos inspeccionaban el cuerpo del otro. Arthur comenzó a desabotonar la camisa mal abrochada del otro y tocar su torso, mientras que Alfred le sacaba difícilmente su chaleco, rompiendo por unos pequeños segundos el beso y luego acostó a Arthur encima de la mesa apegándose mucho más al otro.

Al ver que por un momento Alfred tenia control, Arthur rompe el beso nuevamente y le empieza a besar la oreja y soplando delicadamente para que Alfred se estremeciera y así cambiar de posición quedando el encima del americano reteniéndolo con sus rodillas a los lados de su cadera. Sonrió de lado traviesamente y se acerca de nuevo a la boca americana para besarlo desesperadamente empezando a jugar con sus tetillas haciendo que Alfred gimiera.

-mmm~…-Alfred lo abraza por el cuello

-Alfred… dime la fórmula del cuadrado de binomio-dijo besando su cuello y frotando sus entrepiernas por encima de las prendas- aho… ahora

-o fuck Arthur… noo.. ah!.. shi-shit… no moles-tes –dijo sonrojado sin poder dejar gemir

-Alfred… dímelo ahora…

En eso Arthur empieza a jugar con su boca con uno de los botones rosados de Alfred y con su mano atendía al otro. Cuando ya los dos estuvieron erectos y notar que Alfred solo gemía sin decir la formula, bajo asta ombligo y empezó a lamerlo y morder un poco dejando unas marcas pequeñas. Luego bajo hasta la entrepiernas beso y mordio levemente sobre la ropa, haciendo que el otro gimiera un poco más fuerte y se cubriera la boca con su mano.

-estoy esperando por tu respuesta~, otherwise you will not have what you want –dijo con una media sonrisa mirando al Americano, divertido por sus acciones

-aah…ah! Esto…era…fuck!-se quejó mientras se removía un poco- yo se…(a …+ …b)² …= (a+b)….(a…- …b)

-te has equivocado Alfred-sonrió presionando con su boca de nuevo su entrepiernas-creo que de verdad no lo quieres

-arthur… te… matare… -dijo costosamente-(a...+b)...²= a...²...+ 2...ab... + ...b...² …di …que esa es… plea-pleasse …

Cuando Alfred respondió correctamente Arthur desabrocho rápidamente su pantalón para sacar el miembro del otro, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, relamió sus labios y luego lo puso toda en su boca sintiendo lo dura que estaba y como salía un poco de líquido en la punta. Empezó a jugar con este mientras que Alfred ponía sus manos sobre su cabello y le daba un ritmo rápido y complaciente. Arthur rodio el miembro con su lengua sintiendo que casi se ahogaba por el ritmo que le deba este haciendo que metiera todo en su boca hasta que sintió como todo su semen salía haciendo que lo tragara sin que se callera un poco, o si no, sí que hay tendría problemas.

El británico volvió a levantar su cabeza y se besaron de nuevo desesperadamente como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que Alfred con su mano lo masturbaba por debajo de su pantalón y bóxer viendo que ahora a este le tocara gemir. Pasaron así algunos minutos, inspeccionando el cuerpo del otro con extrema curiosidad y deseo, porque aunque lo negara el americano siempre quisieron los dos sentir como besaba el otro, el tacto de su piel, escuchar su voz ronca después de llegar al clímax y distintas ñoñerías que es mejor no mencionar ahora.

Se miraron con lujuria y se volvieron a besar, mientras que Arthur preparaba a Alfred metiendo uno de sus dedos mojados por la boca americana dentro del mismo, haciendo que Alfred rompiera el beso y se removiera un poco con dolor y molestia reflejándolo en su cara

-ah! Arthur quítalo ya!... molesta mucho-dijo intentando separar al otro

-sh… solo relájate ya verás cómo te gustara Alfred~ -dijo con una sonrisa

Y lo volvió a besar para desconcentrarlo de la molestia de abajo, juntando sus lenguas e inspeccionando toda aquella cavidad que le gustaba tanto, mientras que con su mano libre volvía a masturbarlo, para luego meter un segundo dedo y hacer como una tijera dentro de él, viendo como Alfred se volvía a remover, aunque poco le importo por que siguió con su acción, sabiendo que en un rato más gritaría para que no lo dejara. Sonrió ante este pensamiento y presuroso saco los dedos de su interior tomando su miembro y posándolo en la entrada del americano, haciendo que este pegara un pequeño sobresalto y se aferrara con más fuerza el cuello de Arthur, casi estrangulándolo, rompiendo el beso.

-aah! Idiota intento ser bueno contigo y casi me matas!-le grita enojado notando un poco de miedo en el otro-ya relájate!, tampoco es como si te fuera a hacer daño, soy un caballero idiota!

-pero, pero… tengo miedo, que quieres, soy virgen de ese lugar

-solo cállate, o en verdad te partiré en dos

-waaaaa eres malo, yo soy el hero, yo debería estar arriba no tú!

-solo cállate yankee!, me tienes arto pareces una mujer!

-no es justo! Yo soy el hero

-maldita sea alfred! Cállate-lo beso nuevamente

Cuando Arthur ve que está un poco más relajado, mete de apoco su virilidad en la entrada del yankee notando que estaba sumamente apretada, y exquisita haciéndole difícil la tarea de meterlo despacio, es por eso que lo masturba con mas ahínco y lo mete de apoco hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más y en lo poco que quedaba lo metió de golpe haciendo que Alfred pegara un gemido ronco rompiendo el beso y salieran unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos. Cuando Arthur vio que este iba a alegar no dudo en ningún segundo empezar a moverse para hace que el chico dejara el dolor atrás y se sumergiera en el placer, y así fue después de un rato, ya que Alfred apego más sus cuerpos y le pedía cada vez que Arthur fuera más rápido y más fuerte.

-a-ah! … Arthur… please!.. más rápido!-gritaba Alfred con la cabeza hacia atrás

-al-alfred… mmm…dime…la…mal-dita formula…-dijo con una sonrisa manteniendo el ritmo y besando su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas

-are…you ah!...ki…

-hazlo… y te… da-daré lo… que qui-quieres-dijo con una semi sonrisa , sudado y mirando retadoramente a Alfred

-ooh!... I kill you!...-grito intentando hacer memoria para recordar esa maldita formula-shit!... I don't…wait!... es...(a...+b)²...= ...a²...+ 2...a...b +... b...²

- thanks..my lady..-dijo con una última sonrisa besándolo nuevamente

Arthur aumento la velocidad complaciendo al americano sintiendo que pronto se vendría, y para su gusto seria dentro de aquella dilatada cavidad que lo volvía loco, es por esto que como pudo aumento la velocidad de su mano que masturbaba el miembro de Alfred e hizo que los dos se vinieran en conjunto. El dentro del cuerpo americano y Alfred manchando los dos vientres.

Arthur cayo rendido sobre el otro y sintió como sus corazones estaban agitados y sus respiraciones iban muy rápidas, así que esperaron un poco hasta que se tranquilizaran para que el británico se saliera del yankee y se pusiera a su lado, siendo abrazado tiernamente por los brazos americanos que lo atraía a él.

Después de que pasaran una media hora Arthur abre perezosamente los ojos y ve el reloj que estaba guardado en sus pantalones que estaba tirado encima de la mesa, notando que era las 21:30, ósea faltaba media hora para que todas las puertas del colegio se cerraran por completo, y los dejaran atrapados. Asustado movió el cuerpo del otro, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo un pequeño quejido y un manotazo al aire.

-venga despiértate ya git!-dijo volviendo a moverlo y luego tomando sus cosas- tenemos que irnos! Cerraran el estúpido colegio y no quedaremos adentro!

-un ratito más… me duele el cuerpo –dijo acurrucándose al lado del británico-vamos yo sé que quieres dormir un poco más con el hero

-por la mierda, estúpido yankee si no te vistes en este instante perforare tu cabeza y tu cuerpo por completo!-dijo tirándole el cuaderno que estaba cercano a el-holly shit! Alfred wake up now!

Waaaa yaa!-dijo sentándose y sintiendo un dolor en su trasero-waaaaaaa esto duele estúpido Arthur! Me duele mucho

-por el amor de dios Alfred muévete y deja de lloriquear-dijo Arthur poniéndose sus pantalones y tirándole la ropa a Alfred-vístete ahora!

-jooo para la próxima te tocara a ti y te quiero ver como estarás-dijo Alfred con una sonrisa arrogante poniéndose sus prendas

-uh?... próxima vez?- Arthur detuvo su acción y le miro perplejo, ya que no creía que Alfred quisiera hacerlo otra vez- no juegues, tu tienes novia…

-who? Emily? Hahahahha-rio estrepitosamente cubriéndose el estómago y luego abrazo a Arthur-ella no es mi novia… imposible aun no practico incesto

- …what! Pero la otra vez andaban juntos y muy abrazados-dijo sorprendido pero nunca separándose del abrazo-ósea no tienes a nadie?

-hahahha Arthur para por favor, entiende que ella es mi hermana, siempre nos tratamos así, además que creo que a ella le gusta alguien ya-dijo Alfred y dar un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios del otro-te tengo a ti

-….. fuck! De haberlo sabido antes, te hubiera violado antes!-dijo con media sonrisa, para luego sonrojarse por lo dicho- Alfred… apúrate idiota, no quiero que nos cierren en la cara

-ahahahaha okeey! Pero que conste que para la otra yo estaré arriba-dijo terminando de vestirse y ordenar la biblioteca para luego salir corriendo junto a Arthur

-eso ya lo veremos ahora solo corre, git-dijo con una sonrisa Arthur, pensando que para la próxima él no estaría abajo, si no que estarían en una cama más cómodos y Alfred rogaría porque se lo metiera.

* * *

><p><strong>y eso fue todo, mi primer fick y me siento nerviosa jejejeje, espero que les guste y nos veamos en otro fick ;D adiosin, y manden review a ver que les parece!<strong>


End file.
